Five Nights at Freddy's Complete Timeline
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: I've spent a good amount of time working on this theory, and here it is. BTW, an update for Missing is included.


**Hi everyone, TheGreatHetzer here! Now, I have been doing a lot of digging into FNAF 2 recently, and, after some thought, I have come up with the complete timeline of the FNAF franchise. I originally had a 3,000+ word theory on this, but I decided it was too long and was not really well done. Here is the condensed version, and you can look up some stuff for yourself if you want to. Everything I have here is based off of facts that we know, and one that you should know before we begin is that FNAF 2 is a prequel. It's confirmed. If you don't believe me, all flames will be used to bake pizza. Now, lets begin.**

Sometime in the late 70's or early 80's, there is a small family restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner. It is unique from other restaurants, as it features 5 new characters. A large brown bear named Freddy, a large purple bunny named Bonnie, a large yellow chicken named Chica, and a large red fox named Foxy. There is also another character named Golden Freddy, who is the main mascot. They are different from other characters because they are robotics, state of the art and the first of their kind. Unfortunately, the design of the animatronics scares off some potential customers. The diner is unfortunately left to rot, until it catches the attention of a larger company.

The company buys the diner, inspired by the animatronics to start their own version of it. The old building is destroyed, and the company buys a much larger building. The older animatronics are deemed too ugly for the kids, so the company sets out to create its own version. They spend a fortune creating them, using parts from the old animatronics to save money. They feature a criminal database and facial recognition software, making them state of the art. The old ones are kept in storage, only intact for parts. In the search for new characters, they somehow stumble upon an other-worldly creature known simply as the "Marionette." The Marionette, a sentient being that has supernatural powers, sees this as its opportunity. It pretends to be a simple puppet, and lies in wait for a chance to do what it wants.

Preparations complete, the company opens as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," a place where family and fun come to life. The Marionette sees its chance, and influences a man who applies as the first security guard. Under the Marionette's influence, the man lures two children backstage during his first week, murdering them and stuffing their bodies into the old animatronics. The Marionette transfers the souls of the kids into the animatronics, giving itself minions to do its bidding. Two are not enough, however. The man steals a Golden Freddy suit, and lures two more children to their deaths by the end of the week. The Marionette no longer needs the man, and causes him to be arrested the next week. Not before he tampers with the new animatronics, however. After being tampered with, the animatronics start to stare ominously at the adults. Unknown to the murderer, a fifth child managed to escape before the man could kill him, contributing to his arrest.

The next week, another man is hired to take the place of the first watchman. His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. He notices the animatronics coming to life, including the old ones. The old animatronics seek revenge for what happened to them, attempting to kill all night watchmen they see. During that week, the missing children incident comes to the public eye. An investigation begins that week, shutting the pizzeria down. Only then do they determine that a suit was stolen to lure the kids to their death. The place loses its popularity, and begins to lose money.

Jeremy works all of his nights, even working overtime by one day. The phone guy tells him that there is one event planned for the next day, a birthday party. Jeremy is told to be there, and stay close to the animatronics to make sure they don't hurt anyone. Phone guy adds that he will take the night shift for Jeremy the following week. During the birthday party, Jeremy does as he is told. However, one of the animatronics malfunctions, as planned by the murderer of the children. The animatronic bites Jeremy on the head, taking his frontal lobe clean off. This event is from then on known as the "Bite of 87'." The company is sued, and is forced to close due to lack of money. In drastic budget cuts, the company comes up with a plan. The new animatronics are dismantled and sold, wheras the old ones are refurbished and modernized. Foxy, however, is a lost cause. For the sake of memories however, the company keeps him. Someday they hope to completely fix him up.

The company sells the large building, and buys a much smaller building to save money. At night, they are forced to use a generator to save money. Special doors are installed as lessons learned from the previous building, with a built in failsafe to prevent someone from being locked inside. The Marionette is taken away as well, leaving the possessed animatronics free to do what they want. What they want, however, is revenge. On their cheaper budget, the new version of the pizzeria opens in the mid 90's. Mike Schmidt, the fifth child who escaped, returns to work at the new building for money as a watchman. Here, he finds himself in a nightly battle to stay alive at the hands of his former friends. Golden Freddy haunts Schmidt's mind, reminding him of how close he was to death. That suit was intended for him, but he managed to escape. However, he cannot escape the horrors of the mind…

**Well, that's my theory. Tell me what you guys think, this will be the theory I use for the new version of Missing BTW. Speaking of Missing, expect it within the next month or less. For updates, check my forum! You can find it on my profile page. As always, thanks for reading! Now, where's that fox-**

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"**


End file.
